western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Only Devils Left
is the fourth episode of the second season of Yellowstone. It first aired on July 17, 2019. Plot summary John's enemies strike a direct hit on the Yellowstone. John forms an unlikely alliance. Kayce has his first day as a livestock officer. - Source: zap2it Trivia - Quotes -"All the Angles are gone, son. There are only devils left."-John Dutton Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Hurdstram) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Wendy Moniz-Grillo as Governor Perry *Kelly Rohrbach as Cassidy Reid *Martin Sensmeier as Martin *Neal McDonough as Malcolm Beck *Ryan Bingham as Walker *Atticus Todd as Ben Waters *Tanaya Beatty as Avery *Terry Serpico as Teal Beck *Timothy Carhart as A.G. Stewart *Hugh Dillon as Sheriff Donnie Haskell *James Jordan as Livestock Agent Steve Hendon *Lane Garrison as Ray *Ryan Dorsey as Blake *Don Harvey as Jerry Hayes Co-Starring *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Jake Ream as Jake *Michael Todd Behrens as Doug *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Eddie Spears as Marcus *Stanley Peternel as Dirk Hurdstram *Gabriel "Gator" Guilbeau as Gator *Paul Howard Smith as Randy Paulson *Jae Head as Luke Hayes *Katie Cockrell as Receptionist *Geneviev Slater as Student *Kari Hawker-Diaz as News Reporter *Stacey Thunder as News Reporter #2 Uncredited *Adam Call as Trent *Scout Smith as Student *Michaela Conlin as Sarah Nguyen - voice only Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren, Chad Galster *Production Designer: Cary White *Director of Photography: Adam Suschitzky, BSC *Created by: Taylor Sheridan & John Linson *Written by: Brett Conrad and Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Stephen Kay Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producers: David C. Glasser, Bob Yari *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Co-Executive Producers: John Coveny, Brett Conrad *Consulting Producer: Ian McCulloch *Producer: Barry Berg *Associate Producer: Brian Sherwin *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *First Assistant Director: Greg Gilman *Second Assistant Director: Kristina W. Massie *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Local Casting by: Jeff Johnson *Costume Designer: Johnetta Boone *Key Costumer: Gina Aller *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Yvonne Boudreaux *Assistant Art Director: Shamim Seifzadeh *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Make-Up: Greg Moon *Department Head Hair Stylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Keith Marlin *Script Supervisor: Rebecca Poulos *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Jason Rodriguez *"A" Camera Operator: Steven Finestone *Supervising Location Manager: Charlie Skinner *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Mitchell Jarrett *Key Assistant Location Managers: Zach Heine, Mark Weatherford *Production Supervisor: Gus Gustafson *Production Coordinator: Sue Smith *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Controller: Dina Hernandez *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistants to the Linsons: Brian Bennett, Marlis Yurcisin *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Sheppard, Mullin, Richter, Hampton LLP *Manager of Marketing & Production: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Tim Reynolds *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Location Coordinator: Mandy Roberson *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Dailies: Radar Mobile Studios *Dailies Technicians: Daren Smith, Jeremy Neish *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Post Production Supervisor: Rajeev Malhotra *Post Production Assistant: Dan Halprin *Supervising Sound Editor: Jason King *Re-Recording Mixers: Yuri Reese, Bill Smith *Additional Music: Breton Vivian *Supervising Music Editor: Joe Lisanti *Music Editor: Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Fabiana Arrastia *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Brooke Rupe *Visual Effects: Mammal Studios *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Main Titles Design: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *Getty Images iStock by Getty Images Shutterstock *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Production Financing Provided by: East West Bank *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Coors Banquet *Courtesy of: Sony Music Entertainment *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 7.jpg Videos Cassidy Reid Dives In to Her New Role Yellowstone Paramount Network ‘Only Devils Left’ Behind the Story Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 2 episodes